


Sucker

by Tsarcasm (Syberina5)



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syberina5/pseuds/Tsarcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“My mother,” he poked himself in the chest, “took you,” he poked a disdainfully smirking Brian, “for a total,” he scrunched his nose, squinted, smiled, “</i>sucker<i>.”</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sucker

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Why, yes, I do suck.  
> Author's Notes: This is [](http://q-dicted.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://q-dicted.livejournal.com/)**q_dicted** ’s fault, because I am a total sucker for the Gus-Justin relationship in _Valediction_.

[](http://drabylon.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://drabylon.livejournal.com/)**drabylon** Prompt: 

“Sucker,” Justin merrily dubbed Brian upon learning his mother had him bidding on the baths. The old, broken down, busted ass baths. That smelled like mildew, cum, and stale farts. Not sexy. He had to laugh but ended up snorting the toke straight into his brain—which burned but he was too stoned to be bothered. “My mother,” he poked himself in the chest, “took you,” he poked a disdainfully smirking Brian, “for a total,” he scrunched his nose, squinted, smiled, “ _sucker_.”

Brian raised a brow at him. Imperiously.

Justin laughed as the air was sucked out of his lungs.


End file.
